The Typist
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: A new Prankster? Or a new Electric Company member? Only time will tell... a sequel to "It's a Date!", kind of. Rating and genre may change.
1. New Student

Monday morning, Keith and Jessica were waiting for homeroom to start when, of all people, _Annie Scrambler_ walked in.

"Ohmigosh! Is that Annie?!" Jessica asked quietly.

"I don't think so," whispered Keith, "I think Annie is taller, if you can believe it."

"She looks just like her!!"

"Except she wear glasses, see?"

"Yeah, weird."

"Class," said Mrs. Smith, bringing the class to attention, "Today we have a new student. This is Emilie Scrambler."

Jessica looked at Keith. Emilie _Scrambler_??

"I'm sure you all will make her feel welcome!"

Just then, Mrs. Smith had to step outside for a moment, leaving Emilie in front of the room. And, to Jessica and Keith's surprise, Emilie twisted her wrist and threw a wordball at the chalkboard, changing 'Emily' to 'Emilie".

"Hey, uh, Emilie?" Said Keith.

"Yes?" she even _sounded_ like Annie!

"Are related to Annie Scrambler?"

"Yes. She's my cousin," Emilie said, smiling.

"HEY YOU GUUUUUUYYYYYSSSSSS!!!!!!"

* * *

**Hello everybody!!!!**

**this story will be _tamer_ than my last one. (mom said so.)**

**My chapters are just short. you'll get used to it. **

**Have a muffin every one! then review!**

**~JAS  
**


	2. Say what?

"What?!" said Hector, at the same time Lisa said, "Annie Scrambler's _cousin_?"

"And get this," Jessica said, sitting down, "she can even throw wordballs!"

"What!?" cried Lisa as Hector said, "not even Annie can do that!"

"I know!" said Keith, "it's so weird!"

"Maybe she isn't like Annie, maybe she's nice," said Lisa.

"I don't know," replied Keith, "she looks just like Annie!"

"Except shorter," interjected Jessica.

"She's shorter than Annie Scrambler?" said Hector trying not to laugh.

"I don't know," Lisa said, "you shouldn't judge her by her looks. Because looks, like credit card companies, can be deceiving!"

Hector put his arm around Lisa's shoulders and smiled, "Right sweetheart,but we all should be wary."

* * *

"So," said Francine leaning over Emilie, "have they asked you to jion the Electric company yet?"

"It's only been one day!" said Emilie, "and besides, they already figured out I was related to Annie!"

"Well, work on it!" cried Francine.

"Hey, I'm sure she's doing her best. Right Emilie?" said Annie, with a sugary sweet smile that Emilie knew was more of a mask than her true emotion.

"Yeah, sure," muttered Emilie. _Which is worse,_ she thought, _Francine's wrath or Annie's?

* * *

_

**EEEIII! second chapter!**

**Silicon-Amy will be in chapter 4**

**unscramble!! TUESNIM  
**

**Please review!!! ~JAS  
**


	3. Minutes

**TUESDAY**

**Minuets from Prankster meeting (Typed be Emilie Scrambler)**

Francine (false sweetness): How did your day go, Emilie? Any thing new to report?

Emilie: Ummmm, I sat with Jessica at lunch today. She was surprised to hear that I moved into Annie's building. Jessica thought Annie was moving. *pause* She was kinda annoyed to hear that you weren't moving, Annie.

(Annie rolls eyes)

Annie (annoyed mutter): I'll bet.

(Danny shifts his feet)

Manny (looking over typist's shoulder): I don't think you need to put that.

Francine and Emilie: Put what?

Manny: She put that Danny shifted his feet.

(Francine puts her head in her hands and shakes head.)

Manny (annoyed): She did it again!

(Annie rolls eyes, again)

Annie (annoyed): Just let her type, Manny.

Emilie: Um, can I go? I'm suppose to meet Jessica and Keith at the Electric Diner in a few minuets.

(Pranksters exchange glances)

Francine (slyly): oh sure Emilie, have fun!

Annie (grinning): Don't forget to pick up Amy!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Emilie called over her shoulder.

* * *

**I won't be able to post more until Sunday, maybe Monday. sorry**

**unscramble if you want- EELIYMNADIMA**

**~JAS  
**


	4. Emilie and Amy

"Hey," said Jessica, "here comes Emilie and Amy."

"Hi Emilie," said Keith as they walked in.

"Hi!" said Emilie cheerfully as Amy said, "I WANT A SMOOTHIE!"

"Sure," Emilie replied.

"What?" said a shocked Amy.

"You. Can. Have. A. Smoothie. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," said Amy distantly.

"Come sit down Emilie. This is my brother Hector," said Jessica.

"Hi," said Emilie.

"Hi," replied Hector, then he turned, "hey Jess, have you seen Lisa?"

"No. Hector, I'm sure she's fine."

Just then Lisa ran in, "Hi guys! Sorry I'm late!"

"Lisa," said Jessica, "this is Emilie Scrambler. Emilie, this is Lisa Heffenbacher."

"Hi. Heffenbacher? Are you Skeleckian?"

"Um, no," said Lisa.

"Oh, it's just you have a long-ish last name for an earth girl."

"Um, thank you?"

"Keith and Jessica told us that you have the power," said Hector.

"What? Oh! This thing," Emilie threw a wordball on to the table. It said 'What? Oh! This thing!'

"Are you and Annie close?" Keith blurted out.

"Um," Emilie shifted nervously, "yeah, kinda. We're closer than we were a month ago. And since I moved into her apartment building we see a lot of each other."

"Oooh, so you _moved into_ her apartment. We thought she was moving out," said Lisa.

"Oh, yeah. Is that a bad thing? That she's not moving out, I mean."

"The Electric Company exchanged glances.

"Umm," said Hector.

"Well you see…" began Jessica.

"Things would be very different with out her, Emilie," said Lisa, smiling.

* * *

**HI! i'm back!!! **

**WE GOT A PUPPY!!! Her name is Tess. (i wanted to name her Annie, but noooo.)**

**Next chapter- ELOPAHNLC**

**~JAS  
**


	5. Phone Call

Amy, who was sitting at the counter, pulled out a cell phone and hand it to Emilie.

"What's this?" Emilie asked as the phone jiggled in her hand.

"Annie's cell," said Amy, "I stole it from her yesterday."

"You'd better answer it," said Lisa.

Emilie turned on the phone then pulled it away from her ear as a voice yelled, "ANNIE ROSE SCRAMBLER! YOU GET HOME THIS INSTANT!"

The Electric Company tried to suppress laughter.

"Um, Aunt Luna?"

"DON'T AUNT LUNA ME- wait, Emilie?"

"Yes Aunt Luna?"

"Why do you have Annie's phone?"

Emilie sighed.

* * *

"So, what did you think of her?" asked Jessica, after Emilie and Amy had left.

"She seems nice," said Lisa.

"Yeah, not at all like Annie," agreed Hector.

"Do you think we should ask her to join the Electric Company?" said Keith.

"I don't know," said Lisa, "I think we should give her some time."

"I think we should ask her to join," said Jessica.

"I agree with Lisa," said Hector, "we should give her some time. Remember Francine?"

"Yeah, we all thought Francine had changed, but she hadn't. She was just trying to trick us," said Keith.

"Yeah," said Jessica, "I guess you're right."

* * *

**Silicon- I'll have to ask if i can join the party or not.**

**~JAS  
**


	6. Roses and Diaries

Wednesday afternoon, Lisa found a dozen red roses in her locker. 'From Hector' the card read.

"Aw," sneered Annie, "Hector and Lisa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Yeah, Hector and I are dating," then Lisa got a devious look in her eyes. She leaned down, and putting a rose in Annie's hair added, "Annie Rose."

* * *

"Hi guys!" said Emilie coming into the Electric diner.

"Hi Emilie!" said Lisa who was sitting with Keith and Hector.

"Look at what I have!" said Emilie plopping a red notebook on the table.

"A notebook?" said Hector, puzzled.

"Not just any notebook," giggled Emilie, "Annie's dairy!"

"Annie has a dairy?" Lisa said picking it up.

"Yup. She hates you guys. Well, that's what it says in here," Said Emilie.

"We probably shouldn't read it," said Lisa.

"Yeah," agreed Keith, "it has 'private' written all over it."

"Um, guys," said Emilie softly, "I think the Pranksters are planning something. If you want, I can find out and tell you."

"You mean, like, a spy or some thing?" said Hector.

"Or some thing," Emilie replied.

"Hey, that could be cool," said Keith.

"Yeah, thanks Emilie," Lisa agreed.

"Oh, gosh, look at the time Lisa," said Hector.

Taking Lisa's hand they dashed out of the diner.

"where are they going?" asked Emilie.

"Probably on a date," said Keith.

* * *

**I updated, finally...**

**okay, next chapter, UNSCRAMBLE! _"I see it mom run"_**

**~JAS_  
_**


	7. More Minutes

Wednesday afternoon.

Prankster meeting minutes (typed by Emilie Scrambler):

Francine (evil): Have they asked you to join the Electric Company yet?!

Emilie: Nooooo… but I-

Francine (spitting mad): Why not!?

Emilie (annoyed): I was going to say I thought of something better than your plan!

(Annie sucks in a deep breath, and her eyes get wide.)

Francine (livid): BETTER THAN MY PLAN?!

(Manny shifts nervously)

Emilie (also shifts nervously): Well I told them that you guys had some sort of big Prankster plan and I could get them the details.

Francine: Why would you do that?

Annie (realization): Oh! Now we can surprise Prank them!

Emilie: Yes and no. I think we should let them catch you so then they think I'm on there side. Then they will ask me to join the Electric company.

Francine: Hmm… That just might work. Good job kid.

Emilie: Thank you.

* * *

**Next chapter? '_Crimes Gee Tent'_**

**JAS out!_  
_**


	8. Secret Meeting

"So" said Francine after Emilie had left, "What should this big master plan be?"

"Well, whatever it is it had to fail," said Annie.

"I don't want any plan of mine to fail," said Manny.

"So then don't use your plan," Annie said.

"Well duh," Manny rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," Annie growled.

"You shut up," Manny.

"I told you first," Annie.

"Both of you shut up!" yelled Francine.

Manny and Annie both stared at Francine, "YOU SHUT UP!"

"No one tells Francine Carruthers to shut up!" cried Francine.

"Hey Francine," said Danny with a sneer, "they just did!"

Francine made a face.

"Hey," Annie said after a moment, "I have an idea…"

* * *

**Hello again!! I'm back!!! sorry this took so long! More on the way!!**

**~JAS  
**


	9. That Night

When Annie got home Emilie and Amy were playing chess.

"What's going on here?" Annie said, looking around.

"Both of our parents are at that neighborhood dinner. And since your phone was, um, here we were told to hang out here until you got back," Emilie explained.

Amy giggled, drawing attention from her sister.

"What's so finny A-my?"

"You are. Nah!" Amy stuck her tongue out.

Annie rolled her eyes, "so juvenile."

"Checkmate," said Emilie.

"Oh you think you're all that just 'cause you're in high school," sneered Amy.

"At least I have an education, unlike some people," Annie sneered back.

"You guys want dinner now?" said Emilie.

"Well for spending so much time in school you still are stupid!!" Amy said, voice rising.

"Hey, I don't have detention every other day!"

"I do not!"

"Dinner?"

"Then why are you always home late?!"

"'O happy dagger, bear they thy sheath-'"

"I was home before you today!"

"'-There rust and let me die!'"

"Emilie, no killing your self. That's different! I had a meeting!"

"Oh yeeaahhh!! A club meeting with your little club!"

Emilie put her head in her hands.

It's going to be a long night! she thought.

* * *

**Hope you all like it! please review!!**

**~JAS  
**


	10. Annie's Diary

Dear Diary, I came up with a very good plan for the Pranksters today. Emilie had said that she would tell the accursed Electric Company the time of a big 'plan' that we were planning. And, Emilie said, that we should let them catch us. But after she left I said that we _should_ prank them, without Emilie knowing. That way Emilie is completely innocent and we still prank them!!! Emilie is suppose to get the accursed Electric Company to trust her and have her join them. I think Francine will try to take Emilie's special skill. I don't know what I think about that.

* * *

**This thing looked longer on paper..... sorry it took me so long to post another chapter.... um, i don't really have an excuse this time. :)**

**LTA and Sillicon: Thank you very much!**

**LaurelCullen: welcome aboard the Electric Company boat!!! **

**More soon! MTFBWY, JAS**


	11. Saturday Street Fair

"C'mon!" cried Emilie as the Electric Company followed, "there going to change the signs at the street fair!!!"

"Are you sure?" Jessica said, looking dubious.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm their recorder, I hear _everything_!!!"

"How do we know she's not leading us into a trap?" Keith whispered to Hector. Hector shrugged.

"We should give her the benefit of the doubt," Lisa said softly.

"Emilie, what are you doing? Get over here!" Annie called. Emilie looked confused, but walked over to Annie, leaving the Electric Company behind her.

"What's going on?" Emilie said in a low voice. Suddenly Manny and Danny came up behind Hector, Lisa, Jessica and Keith, and dumped buckets of water over them. Lisa and Jessica screamed. Emilie looked around, her eyes wide. She spotted Francine crouching in the bushes, video taping the whole thing.

"you did this on purpose!" Keith cried.

"I can't believe I trusted you! You were with them the whole time!!!" Jessica yelled.

Emilie looked at her cousin, "Annie," she whispered.

"Why did you do it?" Lisa asked, sounding disappointed.

"I know why she did it!" Jessica cried, "she did it because she's a no good, double crossing-"

"Jess," Hector said firmly.

"-PRANKSTER!" Jessica yelled.

"This wasn't suppose to happen!" Emilie screamed, and took off running.

* * *

**I'm back......**

**LTA: Thank you, i miss your chapties too. (hint hint) :)**

**LaurelCullen: it takes one to know one.... :):):)  
**


	12. In Emilie's Hands

Emilie sat in her room Sunday afternoon, thinking. Why had they pranked them? Francine had said they would use Emilie's plan, no pranking. Why had they not told her? Francine had video taped it, Manny and Danny had dumped the water, and Annie… Emile had never felt so betrayed. And Jessica had yelled at her. She _had_ trusted her. They probably would have let her join the Electric Company if every thing had gone right. Had they been planning this the whole time? Wait. What had Annie said last night? She was at a 'meeting'? Emilie sat bolt upright. She got up and ran over to the Scrambler's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Oh, Hi Emile, Annie isn't home right now, but you can come in. what can I do for you?" Luna Lockwood Scrambler said.

"Umm, Annie said I borrow a, erm, a sweater. Can I go get it?" Emilie lied with a big smile.

"Why of course Emile! Go right ahead," Luna Scrambler believed every word.

Emilie ran into Annie's room grabbed the notebook and a sweater (a green one, burried in the back of her closet), and ran out the door.

"Bye Aunt Luna! Thanks!"

She jumped back on her bed and flipped though the notebook.

"Bingo," she whispered, reading.

* * *

**LTA: okay, whatev. it's just kinda dead in here....**

**LaurelCullen: Thank you!**

**JAS  
**


	13. The Electric Company

While Emilie was reading her cousin's diary, the Electric Company was meeting at the Ruiz's house.

"How are you?" Lisa said quietly as she sat down next to Hector.

"Good, you?" he replied.

Hector kissed Lisa on the nose, causing Lisa to giggle and Keith to make a grossed out face.

"can we get on with this?" said Keith, squirming a bit.

"I think that Emilie should not be in the Electric Company! She's obviously with the Pranksters!" said Jessica, still fuming.

"I just can't believe she's completely with them," Lisa said, "She seemed confused when Annie Scrambler called her over. Maybe she's being used."

"Maybe she's just a good actress! Like you _Lisa_!" Jessica snapped.

Lisa looked like she'd been struck.

"Jessica!" Hector growled, putting an arm around Lisa, "Getting upset with Lisa is not going to solve any thing."

"I wish there was some way to know for sure," said Keith wistfully.

"Yeah, but until we find out I say Emilie can't join," Hector said.

* * *

Form the spot on her bed, where she was reading the diary, Emilie looked up and said, "it's official, I hate Francine Carruthers."

* * *

**Who doesn't? ~JAS**


	14. Forums

Emilie paced back and forth in her small room.

"What to do, what to do?" she muttered as she paced, "if I show them the diary they'll know I was with the pranksters, but I wasn't wanting to prank them. And without showing them they'll never believe me! URG!"

On the bed beside her, Emilie's laptop beeped. She rolled over to look at the screen. It was an email.

* * *

**TO: PurpleTypist21**

**FROM: DecemberLady13**

**SUBJECT: forum**

_Hey Emilie, this is Lydia Heffenbacher. Sammy Spamboni set up this forum that you should see. Here's the link. Lydia Heffenbacher.

* * *

_

Emilie blinked. Lydia Heffenbacher was Lisa's little sister, who was in 8th grade. Sammy Spamboni was Manny's little brother, who was also her age. Emilie was intrigued, so she clicked on the link. It took her to a web site called _Electric Pranks_. The site was devoted to the Electric Company and the Pranksters, it reviewed there pranks, powers, Francine's vlogs and even Jessica's occasional 'reality check'. it had forums too, Emilie was impressed. But the forum that interested Emilie was called 'I'm so sick of this'. it read:

**Techie (mod): im so sick of the Electric Company and the pranksters fighting. Here's Francine's latest vlog in review: the Pranksters trick the Electric Company into coming to the street fair, where the pranksters dump water on them. Jessica causes a faux pas by yelling at Emilie Scrambler (cousin to Annie Scrambler), who, I'm pretty sure accidentally, leaded them into the trap. **

**DecamblerLady13: This has got to end. I'm sick of this too. **

**Incoder54: im so mad at Francine. Emilie's innocent, she said so.**

**Decoder3113: Francine said?**

**Techie (mod): you're positive Ed?**

**Incoder54: well, not to my face. I was snooping.**

**DecemberLady13: whatev Eddie, we've all done things sneaky. **

Emilie was shocked. Incoder54, they kept calling him Ed or Eddie. He was probably Edward Carruther, Francine's little Brother. He was her age too. Emilie made an account and started posting.

**PurpleTypist21: This is Emilie. I didn't know any thing about the trap. But I have proof of that.**

DecemberLady13, that must be Lydia, replied immediately.

**DecemberLady13: welcome Emilie. Whats the proof?**

**PurpleTypist21: I can't say. I'm not supposed to have it.**

**DecemberLady13: ah, okay. I think I know what it is.**

**PurpleTypist21: um, there's some thing else.**

**DecemberLady13: what?**

**PurpleTypist21: I can't say on here.**

**DecemberLady13: Email me.

* * *

**

**TO: DecemberLady13**

**FROM: PurpleTypist21**

**SUBJECT: What I can't say**

_I was helping the Pranksters. I was supposed to get into the electric company to get a special skill. But I learned from annie's diary that Francine was probably going to steal it. I can't show them the not-trying-to-prank-them part without showing them the working-with-the-pranksters part.

* * *

_

**Decoder3113: a forward would be nice Lyd.**

**Incoder54: same.**

**Techie (mod): Same.**

**Incoder54: thanks**

**Decoder3113: thanks**

**Techie (mod): thanks**

**PurpleTypist21: so what am I going to do?**

**DecemberLady13: Francine was using you to use them… uuuhhh. To much using, my head hurts. The Electric Company is meeting at the Ruiz's right now.**

**Incoder54: I think the only option is stoping both of them. **

**Techie (mod): we should stop them before it gets out of control.**

**PurpleTypist21: what about forming another group? **

**DecemberLady13: There's something Emilie needs to know. Can I tell her?**

**Decoder3113: I'm fine with it. I don't know about Hiccups.**

**PurpleTypist21: what is it? Who's hiccups?**

**Incoder54: im fine with it too. Cam's got a point about Hiccups though.**

**Techie (mod): I've got a plan, Emilie? You in?**

**PurpleTypist21: I'm in.**

Emilie read the plan. That would work. But, who were Incoder54 and Decoder3113? And who was Hiccups?

* * *

TBC... He he he


	15. You Want Me To What?

Emilie's eye widened as her new friends layed out their plan.  
"you want me to do _what_?" she cried.  
"Hypnotize the electric company and the pranksters into liking each other," explained Sammie Spamboni for the third time.  
"But.. but to change their personalities completely? it seems so _wrong_. and someones going to figure it out!" Emilie protested, she looked toward Edward Carruthers for help.  
"We're not asking for a complete personality dialysis," he said, "just make them like each other... not hate each other if that makes you feel better."  
"you can make Hector and Lisa pledge their undying love to one another!" Cammie Spamboni squeaked.  
Emilie pointedly ignored her.  
"But people will figure out it was me, or they'll have they're suspicions. how many practicing hypnotists would want to change the electric company?"  
"We've got your back, Emilie," Lydia said, "we can make you untouchable."  
"That sounded really scary," Emilie snapped, "Like you're a mafia or some thing. Have you ever heard the quote, 'will great power comes great responsibility?' And besides-"  
She looked at Amy, "Uncle Sigmund will figure it out."  
"We can convince him differently," Amy shrugged.  
"Taking it all in Emilie blinked, "well, this just might work."

* * *

**Yeah... it's short but I'm Back! and Emilie is the ORIGINAL cateyed prankstette! TTFN! JAS**


End file.
